Fallen Cinderella
by Mrs.Narukami
Summary: What if Haruhi came in late and someone else by accident broke that vase? Meet Komaki, just a typical Ouran student who just barely is able to attend now a day. What will happen when everything becomes completely different?


**Chapter One:** _Fallen Cinderella._

**A/N: **_Just something random that popped into my head, so I decided to write to at least post the first chapter; seeing where it goes from there. Hopefully you all like it, and if you do don't forget to leave a little reivew letting me know what you tihnk. I may just write more._

* * *

><p>Ouran high school, life of the rich; where boys not to mention girls who have way to much free time on their hands and don't know what to do with come here. Anyone in the world wishes that they could attend such an elegant school like this, and I myself am privileged myself to be enrolled in here. Well, I would probably sound more excited about going if I hadn't been labeled by my fellow classmates as "the fallen Cinderella."<p>

You see, my father's company went into a major downfall during the summer from some sort of scandal. Though my parents refuse telling me what exactly happened, though I bet it actually had to do with my father's gambling problem. So ever since we had been in quite a bit of debt as a result.

Were just lucky enough that we can afford to live in our home and still send me off to school here, well at least for now unless he keeps gambling all our family's money away. It was currently lunch, and unlike everyone else eating in the dining hall I decide to find a new random place to eat lunch in. I honestly have never really been too fond of people, always making such loud noises; it truly makes me wonder if people can at least be quite for a few in their lives.

I let out a soft sigh while I walked around the south side of campus, I knew there was a library at the end of the east hall, and since it was obviously a library I knew there I could have at least some peace of mind, since it wasn't like most of the students here actually did their studies most of the time.

I kept walking along as I had seemed to be so lost deep in thought that I had managed to completely end up walking the wrong way, I looked up reading the plate next to the room seeing that I was next to what seemed to be an old music room. I blinked hoping that there wasn't currently anyone inside; as I placed my hand on the golden handle turning it. And then I was soon greeted by a flood of red rose petals and the schools famous Host Club.

It was my first time ever seeing the club in person, I mean sure I have heard stories about them from girls that who have supposedly gone to the club after school; but I honestly wouldn't have ever guessed the men to be this attractive. I turned placing my hands on the door trying to letting my breathing become steady again, since well their looks had seemed to manage taking my breath away.

I could soon hear the chatter of voices behind be, they had seemed to be talking about myself. I slowly looked behind me seeing that the blonde haired male that was once sitting in the chair had stood up an extended his hand out to me, I looked cautiously to the male then his hand wondering just what was he doing.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Cinderella."

Oh god, don't say even these guys know about my nickname! I refused to take the blondes hand as I stood completely straight letting myself become composed again, it might just be a coincidence. Since it honestly would take a complete idiot to not realize the male was trying to act like he was some kind of prince charming. The male who was had been writing who knows what in his black notebook looked up as he adjusted his glasses.

"Komaki Matsuburo, a first year student who has been labeled as the fallen Cinderella by her fellow peers. Due to an incident in her family leaving them quite a bit of debt."

"That's awful, to know that a fellow student could be so near that of the status of a commoner. Even if you have been casted with such a cruel gate, you are still that of a princess."

Oh wow, this guy really does like to spit out nonsense like he is some kind of prince. And wait! How in the hell did the black haired guy know about my family's problem like that? I mean sure it may have leaked out fully to the public by now, but did he honestly need to bring it all up like that?!

"So tell me princess, what type do you prefer? Wild, Lolita, the silent type...Or would you like to try me?"

I watched as he pointed to each of the males in the room, for some reason not pointing out the mysterious male with glasses. I soon stood stiff feeling a shiver run down my spine once the blonde came to close to my personal space putting his hand softly under my chin, I shook my head clutching my eyes shut trying to explain that they all have some kind of misunderstanding. Geeze all I came in here for was some quite. I looked to my side seeing that my sleeve was being tugged on, by the boy that was described as the Lolita. Wait, this guy looks like he belongs in middle school!

"Maki-Chan, are you really Cinderella? I want to hear a story about when you found your prince?"

Prince, wait huh? I didn't think my words carefully snapping some at the male making his eyes soon water as he ran being comforted by the male that was the silent type. I honestly felt bad for yelling at the poor guy, but currently I was too frustrated to apologize at the moment.

"I just came here so I could eat my lunch in silence! Now, if you would please excuse me."

I started back up slowly, my back soon brushing up against something. I looked back seeing that I had knocked something over; my blue eyes grew as I stood there watching a vase fall off a display counter and completely shatter on the ground. My body soon started trembling as my eyes didn't once move from the broken vase, two pairs of arms soon snaked on my shoulders as they belonged to the identical twins.

"That was vase was supposed to be featured at this year's school auction."

"What are we going to do now? We were going to start the big at eight million yen."

Eight million yen! I mean sure that was no problem for anyone here, hell I bet my own family could dish out that much; but I honestly couldn't ask them for that. I mean not with the amount of debt we have, I can't add any more stress to my mother's plate when she's currently trying to fix my own fathers mess. I kept trembling as I could feel a lump grow in my throat while I stood there wondering just what in the world I was going to do now!

"I-I can pay for it.."

"Can you really, even with all the debt your family is facing?"

"What would you advise us to do Tamaki?"

"Do you know this proverb Matsuburo-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since your family obviously can't afford to replace the vase, so as of today you shall now be the Host Clubs dog!

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the character Information about my OC:<strong>  
><strong>Name:<strong> Komaki Matsuburo  
><strong>Allies:<strong> Goes sometimes by Maki for short  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'0''  
><strong>Sign:<strong> Cancer  
><strong>Blood Type:<strong> AB  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Blonde  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Blue  
><strong>Favorite Subject:<strong> Japanese history, and English  
><strong>Favorite Foods:<strong> Strawberry cake, sushi, and any kind of soup.  
><strong>Extra Information:<strong>  
><strong>-<strong> Komaki is trained in marital arts; her parents have made her take lessons from a young age. Though, she is too nervous to ever join the kendo club.  
><strong>-<strong> Her family is barely holding a wealthy status due to her father's gambling problem. She is lucky to not be kicked out of Ouran yet.  
><strong>-<strong> She doesn't like conversing with others, more keeping quiet and observing other people around her.  
><strong>-<strong> She is referred to in school as the fallen Cinderella.


End file.
